


You Can See Me

by MarnieeD92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Paranormal, Romance, Spirits, Spiritual, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, nct - Freeform, ten - Freeform, ten nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92
Summary: Kang Minji treasures a necklace that was given to her a long time ago, however, unknown to both her and the ghost of Ten, whoever wears it is able to see Ten.Ten has no recollection of the past. What are the circumstances behind his death? And what is his connection to the necklace?





	You Can See Me

Snow fell from the sky and landed on the palm of the girl who was looking up at the sky in awe. It rarely snowed and it was the first time she was seeing it since she was young. Seeing the white flakes gave her an unsettling feeling and a distant memory niggled at the back of her mind, but the images became blurry when she tried to focus on them. 

A mumbling voice could be heard next to her and her eyebrows furrowed in concern at the look on the male's face. He appeared to be a little older than her and his black hair was left untouched by the falling snow. 

"Um, are you ok?" 

The boy stopped mumbling incoherently and swivelled his head so he was now facing her. Surprise was written all over his expression and he clasped the girl's hands in his own. He now looked overly excited. 

"You can see me?" He then looked at her hands, "and you can touch me too!"

"Uh, of course I can see you..." she quickly took back her hands and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the bus approaching them, "I have to go now, bye." She waved awkwardly and paid the fare, then found a seat. 

Looking out the window she saw him looking at her with a look of sadness. That guy has issues. Better stay away from him. 

»»-------------¤-------------««

Stepping off the bus, she clutched her bag closer to her and took in a breath. How long had it been since she had been back here? It seemed like forever.

Making her way to her new apartment, she texted her parents to let them know that she had arrived safely. 

Once she had gotten to the apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Shortly after the movers arrived and helped her to put the furniture where it needed to go. 

Later that night, she went to close the curtain and cried out in alarm when she saw the guy from earlier on the balcony's railings outside. Actually, it was more like he was floating above the railings. 

Clutching her chest, she backed up and ran to her phone to call the police. But before she could, she felt a hand grab her wrist and prevent her from dialling the numbers. 

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm you."

"That's very reassuring coming from the guy who just broke into my apartment." She retorted and broke her arm free from his grip, dialling the numbers like she was going to. However, before she could press the call button her phone was forcibly thrown from her hand by a strange gust of wind. "How?"

With a hand outstretched the guy winced and seemed to be in pain, "please, just listen to me."

"No!" She burrowed her head in her arms and scrunched up her eyes so she couldn't see him. 

His body was now transparent and his face was more gaunt. He appeared ghastly and it frightened her further. 

"This is what happens when I use my powers..." he huffed and seemed to be complaining more to himself than her. 

His gaze lowered and he spotted something familiar hanging around her neck. With widened eyes he flew in front of her and held the necklace in his hands. 

"Where did you get this?!"


End file.
